I'm Never Gonna Fall, But I'm Never Hard to Catch
by Citizenjess
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ventress have a little typical, hardcore, casual sex.


Obi-Wan and Ventress have a little typical, hardcore, casual sex. Written with the season four episode, "Massacre" in mind, though the actual story contains no spoilers. Title is from "Casual Sex" by My Darkest Days, mostly because it keeps getting stuck in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Never Gonna Fall, But I'm Never Hard to Catch<strong>

* * *

><p>They meet on neutral planets, or as neutral as they come these days, in abandoned factories and quiet, 'droid-run bases. They don't get together to talk, though Obi-Wan never fails to attempt pleasantries (though never anything more serious, that's the rule), even if it's a stock comment on the weather while Ventress, annoyed at him for taking so long to undress, practically rips his tunic off. "Eager today," obi-Wan murmurs this time, even though there has never not been an occasion when he hasn't left one of these encounters covered in bruises and long, hastily hidden scratches.<p>

"Shut up," Ventress rasps, and ducks when Obi-Wan attempts to kiss her. Her own clothing rarely gets removed, save for the articles that their brusque lovemaking necessitates being folded down or kicked into a corner. Today, she tugs off her top, baring her chest, and it may be a consolation prize, though there's an equal chance that it's merely a tactic to get Obi-Wan to stop trying to seduce her and start fucking her.

"Yes, yes," Obi-Wan coaxes, but he does not take the obvious advantage, contenting himself instead with curling his hands around her slim waist. He leans in again, and sighs a little when she turns her head. "No kissing today, then?" he asks, and it's only a little disappointing that he won't be going back to Coruscant with a split lip that he'll have to pretend he got doing something much less exciting. He leans into her anyways, inhaling at the crook of her neck, and then grazing the juncture of her jaw and throat with his mouth. Leaning in further, he plants a bold kiss on her throat. "Like that?" he queries when it causes her to gasp a little.

"Shut. Up. Kenobi," Ventress hisses, and Obi-Wan smiles. Callused, patient fingers move upwards at last to cup the assassin's heavy breasts. His head moves down to meet them, mouth and tongue traversing cold skin until they can lap at hardened areolas. He grips Ventress' tits firmly and sucks and bites at them until she grunts at him to stop.

They fuck against a durasteel wall, Obi-Wan slipping a hand between Ventress' thighs and fingering her until she's wet and panting and cursing him in a language he doesn't know. Legs clenched around his waist, he positions his cock and then slides it into her cunt with little fanfare. He pumps hard because that's how she likes it, and rubs at her clit while she writhes. She continues to refuse his mouth on hers, but allows him to dot the sides of her face with kisses, her breath coming in small, short bursts. Obi-Wan's fingers move purposefully, encouraged by the noises their movements elicit, by the increasingly insistent arousal coded to Ventress in the Force. At last, she comes with a large shudder and a muffled sigh, her muscles spasming around his cock. She slaps his hand away, and he braces himself then against the wall, thrusting feverishly once, twice, and coming shortly thereafter, his own relief also largely repressed.

She refuses to engage in small talk this time, even less than the miniscule amount that often sneaks into these sessions. Obi-Wan helps her down, and briefly tucks everything back into place. He watches Ventress' erratic movements, the terse way her muscles twitch as she dresses, and clears his throat softly. "Asajj," he murmurs, and their eyes meet before she remembers to keep her distance. Her expression is pained, lost, and then she's pulling away even before Obi-Wan can reach out. Vainly, he says her name again, but she shakes her head quickly. The tattoos along her smooth, bald skull glow fiercely against her pale complexion, visible reminders of much deeper wounds that, it seems, will never fully heal.

"You don't have to be alone," he says brazenly, and the full impact of those words are more than enough to shatter her now, but they do not. Instead, she smiles bitterly. Eyes and spit-slicked lips gleam; she moves forward then, close enough for their breath to mingle. "Asajj," Obi-Wan blinks, but Ventress shakes her head again, and then quiets him by pressing her mouth briefly, yet firmly against his. "Shut up, Kenobi," she murmurs when it's over (when she pulls away), and then she leaves before either of them has the chance to decide that it's not.


End file.
